Brokenly Bitten
by DinoRawr xoxo
Summary: A young vampire learns how tough to see the whole world differently, in the mean time she struggles to keep a relationship with her bestfriend that had dispeared three years before she was bitten.


Brokenly Bitten

Her eyes searched the dark room for any sort of presence. Not that she needed her eyes anymore to know if there was someone there. Now that's all she needed was a pulse or one delicious heart beat. Her mouth watered at the thought.

"No." She said in hush tone. As the wonderful taste of the thick warm blood whooshed through her mouth to the tip of her tongue. She shook it out of her head. This is what got her into this mess and she has yet to seek her creator, her runaway love.

Her misery sank in quickly before she could push even the thought of him away. Her thoughts not fast enough to block that dreadful night from her. "Payley." his voice echoed in her now blank mind. She slid down to the floor and pressed her back to the door, she bent her head back so her chin was sticking up. She closed her eyes and tried to remember his face. His new face--but the thought of it burned her inside. She couldn't even look at her self longer than a half second in a mirror with out feeling like a stranger to her self. She was to beautiful to be the Payley that she had once known. She was the girl with tan skin and dimples, her long light brown wavy hair falling to her waist and her wide green eyes. The thought of his human face almost calmed her.

His black curly hair and dark warm brown eyes and his wide smile every time they'd make jokes about each other. Her messy hair in the morning, his video game addiction and the names they used to call each other jokingly. Memories she'd never let go.

"Pay." a soft voice came from the window, a voice that she recognized, but was different in its own bell like way. A figure that was not there before she'd closed her eyes stood directly across from her. She jotted up so fast that a human wouldn't be able to take notice until they'd found the empty space on the floor.

"Noah" She touched his stone-like-face. Running her fingers along his jaw line--he stopped her hand and pushed it down to her side, still holding onto it. Hurt struck her now oil black eyes. "I am beyond the limit of just sorry." he whispered.

She shook her head. "Don't apologize."

His face contorted. "I almost killed you." he growled. "You're not mad at me?"

Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd almost killed his best friend and she'd just forgive him as if there was no danger at all. Payley looked at him bamboozled. "No. I just understand why--I probably wouldn't of been able to control myself either." she whispered. "However, I cant forgive you for running away." she kept her voice soft but with edge.

He sighed. "There was a lot going on that night--and I was going to come back. Until…"

Payley nodded understandingly before he could finish. "Did you come back for me?"

"I thought I could control myself." He sobbed tearlessly. "the night that I--"

"You bit me." she finished for him knowing that he was going to be able to say it. She knew him by the back of her hand and Noah's always had stuttering problems. He huffed. "You attacked someone?"

"Yeah, well it kind of happens when you get this random urge--and its not completely explained to you. I'm not a believer, you know that and plus the guy had it coming." Payley replied cocking an eyebrow. He stared at her in shock. "Sorry." she muttered. "But he was harassing me."

He shook the thought of her attacking someone out of his head, it still feels surreal that she is standing with him and he cant smell her pulsing blood that he had the first time he'd met her since his change. The fact that they are now the same scared him. Payley is a little more daring, adventurous and independent than him, when she was human he was a little more fond of those qualities.

"I missed you." she whispered hugging him. For the first time in three years he was able to wrap his arms around her and be content with her in his arms. He held her a little tighter than he's expected. She giggled half-heartedly.


End file.
